Hidden Smile
by harumanosasu
Summary: "Why do you come back?"  Silence filled the Hokage's room, leaving both the participants to stare at each others.  "For them"


The sky was so red. Blooming with fire as a raven haired man stood above the hills. His onyx eyes were scanning the surrounding areas where he stood at. In front of him laid the village which has been years he left behind, his homeland, his home, at least.

He walked with an air of confident, as usual, not afraid of what kind of talks or rejection he would be certainly received from the villagers, and he walked past the gate, ignoring the guards who have been gaped at the sight of him. He smirked. His long bangs hiding his smirk. Hn. Uchiha Sasuke was finally home.

The village which he loved with all of his life was being surrounded by the children's laughers when they were running around the village, their parents watching and punishes them; couples were walking around with their hands clasped together and smiles on their happy faces. It was such an amazing place, absolutely.

Uzumaki Naruto was waving his hand here and then to the villagers who smiled at him, noticing who he was after the attack of the Akatsuki 2 years ago, noticing him as a hero of the village. As he walks, he could see more clearly. In the accessories stand he could see Tenten and Neji together, choosing the kind of ribbon which he assumed both of them would wear it for their long hairs. On the other side of the road, on top of the dango shop, he could see the way Anko forced his teacher for accepting her intentions for feeding him a dango, which means that Kakashi should be revealing his lips from his famous black mask. Interesting, but impossible thing if it happens on the open. He saw Ino bugging Shikamaru who're pretending sleep to go out shop with her. He grinned. Today's such a beautiful day after all.

On the way to THE Ichiraku, he noticed something wrong happened as Genma approached him hurriedly, his bangs swayed and some of it glued to his forehead, thanks to his sweat. He stopped right in front of him and trying to catch his breath by holding his hands to Naruto's shoulders. Definitely there's something happened.

"Heisback!" Genma said, loudly as some villagers stop and stared at them both.

"Calm down man! What'd you say?" Naruto tried.

"He is back! Uchiha Sasuke is BACK!" Genma shouted in the middle of the street. The villagers who have been stared at them gasped and started whispering at the others that the infamous criminal, the last remaining of Uchiha, the traitor of Konoha has back. But Naruto was different; he brushed past them and Genma to the Hokage Tower, the most reasonable place to looking for his best friend. _Teme, wait for me._

She couldn't believe this.

No, she really couldn't.

Absolutely, no.

Why? Why did he come at the times like this?

Why did he come back by himself?

Why did he come suddenly?

Why did he come after she tried to forget him?

The paperwork which splattered on her desk seems to mocking her. It gave her a choice of going to see him or give her signature on each of them. Her eyes darkened, her mind played each memories of him after all this time he took her heart, mind and soul. The circle sign of deadline on her calendar that hung on the right side of her desk reminded her again of the annoying paperwork first, throwing the thoughts of him away from her mind.

_Hmm. _She chuckled. She started to be like him now by using his favorite words for her.

_Thank you, Sakura_

_You're annoying_

_I don't have any ties with Konoha again_

_Kill her, Sakura._

-freeze-

She got up from her chair and hurriedly left her paperwork splattered on her desk before she too left her room.

"So, back, huh?" she leaned on her desk, facing the big window which displayed Konoha and its activities to her, finding it's the most interesting than the boy, no, the man who's standing coolly before her. Slowly she turned her chair to face him; the man sure has growth healthily. His height taller than before, his spiky hair still reminding her of chicken butt has gotten longer with bangs now framing his handsome face. He has lost the face of chubby boy with his sharp look, add the sharp gaze he cast on her now with the famous onyx eyes of him.

_It looks different tough_.

Sasuke looked same like before, he still standing with the same pose, hands buried on his pockets, his Kusanagi tied on the rope he still wear with his black pants, supporting his white-purple shirt.

_He looks really handsome like any Uchiha would_.

"I come back" he started.

Tsunade stared at him, finding it's rare for the young Uchiha responded her. She smiled, sat straight and looks him in the eyes. Honey and onyx meet.

"Why do you come back?" simple but deadly.

Silence filled the Hokage's room, leaving both the participants to stare at each others. Tsunade still waiting for the words she expected from this boy.

And, the unexpected happens.

He craned his head to the big window behind her, looking deep in thought. His eyes turned soft, black deep eyes showed a rare emotion. His lips curled into a tiny smile and with his smooth, deep voice, said:

"For them"

He glanced to her again, smile didn't leave his face.

So did she.


End file.
